


Expedition

by oh_anakin



Series: Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling, The Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Barbaric Archipelago, Crossover, Dragons, Gen, Letters, Mention of Niblings, Owls, Protective Molly Weasley, Set in 1990, Slightly Exasperated Charlie Weasley, epistolary fic, minor worldbuilding, prologue fic, this crossover is BOOKS ONLY, written to warm up the author's creative muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_anakin/pseuds/oh_anakin
Summary: Charlie Weasley's letter to his mother, a sort of response to a letter he never read, since that letter got burned by a passing Squirrelserpent on accident.
Series: Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, nerds! Trans rights are human rights. This fic series is unrelated to @wiznearbi 's httyd books/hp crossover. I figured the world needed more niche crossovers that will only appeal to me and 3 of my friends, so here you go.

Hi, Dad and Mum!

Your last letter got scorched by a passing Lesser-Spotted Squirrelserpent on its way to me. I’ve taken the liberty of rehabilitating Errol before I send him on back to you and the Burrow (he got quite a fright! Poor guy), so that’s why I’m delivering this by my own owl, Talon. She’s made of tough stuff: the blokes up at the preserve said she was hatched with a nest of Monstrous Nightmare eggs!

(Not to say anything against poor Errol, of course, he’s just not used to being up here.) 

So I didn’t get a chance to read your last letter, but I think I can guess what was in it. Don’t worry about me, Mum. I mean it. Dragons up here are practically household pests! You can hold one in your hand -- till it scarpers off, of course. Most of the time their bites aren’t even venomous, either. We haven’t had a chance to get at any specimens of the really intimidating variety yet. Most of those live deeper in the wilder parts of the Archipelago, and we’ve only just started our expedition. 

No luck persuading the local government to reform their Dragon Stables into a preserve yet, but we’re just about as stubborn as they are, so we’ll be here all year if we have to. The Warlock Convention of 1709 was harsh and unfair, and it ignored the fact that dragons are bloody brilliant creatures of their own merits, but I don’t think they’ve even heard of it. They just don’t like change. 

Shrike’s handling that, while I’ve assigned myself to investigate the conditions of dragons in the wild here, along with a few others in our delegation who know the territory a bit better. 

The local government was probably trying to scare us off with all that “danger and violence” talk. So far nothing’s happened that a trained Magizoologist can’t handle on their own-- and there’s ten of us! (Shrike actually got permission to bring along her nibling, Syl, who’s about Ginny’s age. Syl’s been a great help: the smaller specimens like kids a bit better than adults.) Like I said. Household pests are our biggest trouble so far, so you really don’t need to worry about me.

Love, 

Charlie 

* * *

  
  


Dear Charlie, 

  
  


Your father and I are so glad to finally hear from you. Arthur was very relieved to hear that Errol’s being taken care of. Are Squirrelserpents very large? 

Don’t think I missed what you were hinting at in your last letter. No, you may NOT take Ginny or Ron up there. The last time you said dragons weren’t terribly dangerous creatures, you almost lost an eye! 

If you’d like to spend time with your brothers and sister, you can come home for Christmas. I’m sure they’ll be happy to hear all about what you’ve been doing up North. 

I love you very much, dear, and I’m glad you’re happy, but your sense of danger is very different from other people’s. (When you have a child, you’ll understand.)

  
  


Love,

Mum

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -Molly is more right than she realizes, IMO. I wouldn't take a hypothetical smol to the Barbaric Archipelago, but that's just me. Ginny and Ron will have enough on their plates soon enough. 
> 
> -This sort of sets up the universe and establishes the timeline, more than actually affecting the plot. Although Charlie and Hiccup may cross paths at some point, that probably won't happen for a while. 
> 
> -This is BOOKS!httyd/hp crossover, not movies!httyd. The books and movies are very different beasts, although they both have my heart. 
> 
> -This is mostly a fusion of the two canons, but to make it work I'll have to do some worldbuilding... things might get weird (but fun weird). It's not "canon compliant" but it's not NOT canon compliant. 
> 
> -I headcanon Charlie as an aromantic asexual person who hasn't quite gotten around to telling his mother that the only grandchildren she's likely to get from him will be four-legged, scaly, and firebreathing. This doesn't come up in the fic much, but I figured it was worth mentioning.


End file.
